Hearts Will Mesh
by strong man
Summary: Hansel just asked Dylan to be his mate, but The Dalmation finds if difficult to commit when he also has Fergus who also had a crush on him. It was all up to Dylan to make the final decision. Future chapters will contain Mature-rated content so be warned as well as more lovers regarding Fergus. Hearts will shatter and feeling will be crushed, but there's always harmony.


**_This is my new story of 101 Dalmatian Street._**

**_Description: At first, I was highly skeptical about how bad it was gonna be, but there is one particular episode that my friend recommend to me and that was Poetry Scam. She told me that there is an officially made gay couple, After watching it, I couldn't believe that Hansel has had a crush on Dylan all this time thinking it was his stepsister who does poetry. I was really surprised that Dylan wasn't afraid of accepting Hansel's love, he was quite obvious and calm to it_**

_**Pairings: **_Fergus/Dylan/Hansel** (Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K+

One afternoon, Fergus was walking to the barn to surprise his D-dog with some romantic space decor. "I will defiantly sweep him off his paws with these," He said. The barn was half-closed, making him wonder "Huh, that was unexpected" he stopped and just blushed "maybe he's planning something for me" He predicted, his heart was happy as can be. The fox was at the double doors and straightened himself out "this is it, your big moment," he breathed in and out, "no turning back now. Suddenly, he heard some sweet poetry. "Aww, how romantic," He said "he must be very determined to impress me. After, he heard another voice, but it had a Siberian accent, "how romantic," It said. The fox gasped. "Hansel, what is he doing here? Luckily, the crack was big enough for him to look through, and what he saw shattered his heart. "Ohh, Dylan, your poetry is so lovely" The husky was laying on his back. "You think it just comes naturally to me; it's a special gift." He appreciated the compliment and blushed. "And what a wondrous gift is it" Hansel was indeed thirsty but caught his muse blushing and pointed out the problem.

"Sorry, that was not supposed to happen" He now felt very embarrassed, but Hansel got up, sat on his butt so he could think of the perfect solution. "I will help stop the redness" He got close and puckered his lips this closing his eyes where Dylan just felt like he should tell his foxy boyfriend, Fergus, but he's probably too busy with Corgi or Spencer. "Meh, I'm sure he couldn't mind much," He said before doing the same thing. Alas, Fergus did, in fact, mind cause he too was madly in love with the Dalmation, but Dylan was right with the part about his side lovers. As he watched the acts of the two unfold, his eyes averted from witness sing the horror though he wanted to see how Dylan performed and imagine himself as the Husky. It wasn't until they kissed that, Fergus's heart had been broken. "Dylan why," He kept watching as tears started running down the sides of his face "I wanted to wait until the right time to tell him how I really felt" He turned around to cry in private. After the kissing was done, Hansel passed his boyfriend while sweeping his soft tail under his chin. "Do I make my lover feel better? He asked with that very smooth accent he had.

Dylan wondered around with his eyes, but ended up focusing on those eyes of crystal. "Eyes overpowered by me, who said we are meant to be, but the question is that of me. "Ohh Dylan, I could almost faint" Hansel did the deed and fell on his back, hoping his lover could catch him which he did. "That poem was made for love"Hansel couldn't hold back his desire to have a perfect poet in his life. "Dylan, my beautiful Dalmatian" He got up, faced him and made a formal proposal in the traditional way by resting a front was on his shoulder. "It's time I accept you into my life; my heart beats for Poetry that is true. "What is he saying, is asking me to" He gasps "this is my ultimate dream to share my talent with someone" He gushed by that fact that it's about to come finally true.

Suddenly, the thought of Fergus moved in, so many memories they shared together, 'Let me think about this first," He said. "Wait, isn't this what you always dreamed about? He was confused. "It's kinda complicated. "I don't understand" He sighed "but if that is what you want" He granted him a long lick on the cheek "I'll be waiting for your return" He walked passed while sweeping his tail again. "Our hearts connected as one, linked together at the sound of poetry" Dylan has no doubts that Hansel was indeed a master poet, maybe they are destined to be together. That time can wait, time to find his best friend" He walked out the doors. Hansel just sat in the corner, thinking about their future as mates.

The fox was lying down in Dylan's dog house, playing with his moon rock, reminiscing all the happy times, his happiness, and laughter. Just then, the Dalmatian showed up, and Fergus noticed that gorgeous scent. "D-dog! He jumped up and tackled him to the ground and nuzzled his chest and licked his cheek. "Wow, you already missed me? He asked. "How could I not" He happily said. "Well, I have some news," He sadly said. "It's about Hansel" Fergus got off of him for this and waited until he got up. "I think he wants me to be his mate," He said, then bit his lower lip. "I see" He lowered his head in sadness. "I also thought about how much you mean to me," The Dalmatian gave him hope. "Really? He perked up his ears. "Absolutely" He walked up and fell on top of him of purpose. "Dylan, this is the closest we've ever got," Fergus blushed under him. "I know" He lowered his head down and licked his cheek.

"Okay, I forgive you for not telling me" Fergus kept looking into his eyes. They rolled over "I just know you and Hansel will be friends," He said and was about to give him a kiss on the lips until he heard a throat being cleared.

**_I'm in no way a poet; it was just on the top of my head, and I watched the episode and thought Hansel might be gay because at first, he assumed that Dolly was the one that triggered his beating heart, but near the end, he was revealed to be Dylan, so he was surprised that Dylan was the one who made his heartbeat. In turn, Hansel accepted him, and they went off to do more poems together. If you all see Hansel in future episodes, let me know cause I'm labeling him as a homosexual for now. This story was eequested by the Thirteeth Ghost_**


End file.
